


Celery & Ketchup

by rhapsodyvintage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Cravings, Pregnant John, Sherlock taking care of John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyvintage/pseuds/rhapsodyvintage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has weird cravings and he gets a stomach ache from one craving, resulting in Sherlock taking care of him.  -Anonymous Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celery & Ketchup

"Sherlock, do you know where the ketchup went?" John browsed the kitchen but didn’t want to open the fridge; Sherlock’s experiments were disgusting enough to look at without pregnancy hormones making him ill.

"I wouldn’t know, John, you do the shopping." Sherlock called back from the window in the living room. He was playing violin absentmindedly and staring below at the people walking along Baker Street, probably deducing what he could of them before they passed out of sight. 

John emerged from the kitchen victorious, he had a bottle of ketchup in one hand, and a stalk of celery in the other. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “Snack time again already?” “Mhm,” John answered happily, sitting down in the armchair. Sherlock quietly noted his mate’s eating choices then promptly left to his room. 

An hour later, there was a soft knock on Sherlock’s door an hour later, and it opened quietly. Sherlock looked up at the call of his name. “Hm?”

John frowned, rubbing his baby bump. He shyly walked forward and sat on Sherlock’s bed before answering, “My stomach hurts.” 

Sherlock looked up, his lips pulled a little more taut than usual. “Sharp or dull? Is it the baby?” 

"Dull, and no… I think it was from something I ate." John laid down against Sherlock’s pillows, holding his stomach and closing his eyes. Sherlock didn’t know much about pregnancy and childbirth, but he knew when his companion was in pain and needed aid. 

Letting his instincts drive, Sherlock found himself lying beside John, holding him in his arms and giving light strokes and massage to the top side of his belly. “There must be something you can take to remedy this?” 

"Ginger ale would work, we have some in the fridge…" John muttered, his eyes still closed. Sherlock immediately got out of bed to get some and upon returning, gave John the glass and resumed holding him on his chest. 

"Drink up, my love." He stroked behind John’s ear and on his belly, humming the melody he’d been playing on violin just a few minutes prior. A small and sleepy voice interrupted the music a few minutes later. 

"When did you become so mushy?" Sherlock smirked, but his answer was serious.

"When you became pregnant, I suppose. You are more vulnerable and I couldn’t bear to see you compromised, so I do more to keep you … safe." 

There was no response. John had fallen asleep, looking as peaceful as ever.


End file.
